Ce que j'ai sur le coeur
by meline snape
Summary: One Shot, issu d’une réflexion personnelle ou comment une obsession peut pousser à dire ce que l’on a sur le cœur.


Voila donc un petit one-shot, issu d'une idée m'ayant traversé l'esprit hier soir après avoir vu « Reviens-moi » ce qui a du inspiré mon humeur du moment et ma fibre créative, ce qui est assez rare, je ne suis pas un auteur des plus prolifiques. Donc j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira… Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire… ;)

* * *

Titre : Ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Auteur : Meline Snape.

Catégorie : Romance.

Pairing : S. Snape & O.C.

Rating : Pour tous.

Spoiler : aucun.

Résumé : One Shot, issu d'une réflexion personnelle ou comment une obsession peut pousser à dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'HP n'est pas à moi mais à JKR, et je ne gagne rien en publiant ce texte...

* * *

**Ce que j'ai sur le cœur :**

Le gazouillement d'un oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre m'extraie de mes songes. Le regard dans le vague, je sors la tête de sous les couvertures. J'observe, pendant quelques secondes, les raies de lumières, filtrant à travers les carreaux de la vitre, qui éclairent la chambre calme et vide et dessinent des jeux d'ombre et de lumière sur les murs. Les pensées encore dans mes rêves, un sourire effleure mes lèvres pendant un fragment de seconde, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'aux heures matinales de la journée, le soleil n'est pas sensé être si haut. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque mon regard se porte sur mon réveil : 10h30. Encore une fois, je venais de subir une panne d'oreiller. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que cela ne se produise, cela m'ayant valu bon nombre de réprimandes, punitions et autres retenues de la part de mes professeurs.

D'un seul bond, je me retrouve hors du lit et me précipite vers la salle de bain où je commence à me vêtir de mon uniforme d'étudiante.

Cela ne peut plus durer. Depuis 3 mois déjà, je suis au bord de l'épuisement. Chaque soir, je me glisse sous les draps espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement mais dès que les lumières s'éteignent, mon esprit s'éveille et je cogite pendant des heures, mes pensées focalisées sur une seule chose, sur un seul être. Depuis la rentrée, au fil des jours, c'est devenu une obsession, au fil des jours, mes heures de sommeil s'amenuisent. Aujourd'hui, je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée qu'aux premières heures du jour.

Il faut que cela cesse. Et la seule solution serait sans doute de vider ce que j'ai sur le cœur, de soulager mon esprit, d'avouer mes sentiments… Ma santé physique aussi bien que mentale en dépend tout comme mon avenir professionnel, mes notes en pâtissant de plus en plus.

Je me fixe pendant de longues secondes dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Un éclair d'assurance illumine mon regard. Ma décision est prise, cela ne peut plus durer. Fin prête, j'attrape mon sac de cours traînant près du lit, sort de la pièce et quitte la tour Gryffondor, le pas assuré.

Mais au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle de métamorphose où m'attend mon cours débuté depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je dégringole les escaliers menant aux cachots.

Devant la porte de la salle, j'hésite pendant un instant, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je frappe à la porte et attend que l'on m'invite à entrer. Ce qui ne se fait pas attendre. Je franchis le seuil sachant pertinemment que j'interromps un cours. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. J'avance quelques pas dans l'allée centrale menant au bureau du professeur devant lequel ce dernier se tient m'observant d'un air intrigué.

Les jambes chancelantes, je suis forcée de stopper dans mon élan et je m'immobilise en plein centre de la salle. Mais je garde la tête haute, le regard fixé sur mon objectif. Je suis sourde à mon environnement, n'entendant ni les murmures des élèves, ni les bouillonnements des chaudrons, ni les questions et remontrances du professeur à mon encontre, je ne suis réceptrice qu'aux battements hystériques de mon cœur et à ma respiration saccadée.

Cette dernière s'accélère alors que s'avance vers moi le professeur d'un air sévère et le pas impatient.

Soudain, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je prononce, non je cri, les mots que j'étais venu déclamer :

« Vous allez sans doute me prendre pour une petite idiote, un véritable gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, mais je n'en ai cure, bien que vous aurez peut-être raison… Toujours est-il que j'en ai assez, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, mes sentiments m'oppressent et j'ai réellement besoin de décharger tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Vous êtes un être odieux, hautin, partial, désagréable, cassant, sarcastique. Tout les élèves vous détestent, excepté peut-être vos chouchous mais ce sont en général de gros hypocrites donc cela ne m'étonnerait pas que même eux vous exècrent. Mais malgré cela, malgré tous ces défauts, une seule pensée trotte dans mon esprit, m'obsède jour et nuit, influençant mon quotidien, perturbant ma vie scolaire tout comme ma vie sociale : Professeur Snape, Je vous aime ! Et je vous aime tel que vous êtes… »

Blanche comme un linge, je baisse enfin le regard et le courage me faisant enfin défaut, je fais demi-tour et fuis de la salle de classe en courrant. Sans y réfléchir, mes pas me mènent hors du château. Arrivée au bord du lac, je cesse de courir. Reprenant mon souffle, je ferme les yeux, laissant le vent tenter d'effacer toutes ces pensées qui se pressent et s'affolent dans ma tête. Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Surprise, je rouvre les yeux, me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec le professeur Snape. Je sens immédiatement le rouge me monter aux joues. Je m'attends à recevoir le plus grand sermon de toute ma vie mais à mon grand étonnement, mon professeur lève sa main et caresse délicatement ma joue. Je le vois alors s'approcher de moi et poser doucement son autre main sur ma hanche. Puis, alors que je lève mon regard plein d'interrogations vers le sien, il penche son visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sors alors de ma torpeur et passe mes bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser, devenant plus passionné.

Le souffle court, notre étreinte prend fin. Toujours sans un mot, il s'écarte de moi et s'éloigne reprenant le chemin du château, me laissant plus abasourdie que jamais. Les jambes vacillantes, je ne peux rester une seconde de plus debout et je m'assoie à même le sol.

Ma décision de vider mon sac avait pour but de soulager mon esprit et le vider de mon obsession, j'espérais que le fait d'avouer mes sentiments me permettrait de me rendre compte qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'un béguin, mais de toute évidence cela avait eu l'effet contraire : je suis plus que jamais amoureuse de Severus Snape.


End file.
